


Chick Noodle and His Mothers Hen

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Ficlet, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Matt is bad at taking care of himself, Nelson & Murdock Clients, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Foggy delivers home-made soup from their clients to a sick Matt.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Chick Noodle and His Mothers Hen

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "illness" for Writer's Month 2020

“I really hope you’ll think twice next time before sneezing within earshot of a client. Because this is frankly ridiculous.” Foggy wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He had just climbed the several flights of stairs up to Matt’s apartment with a towering stack of Tupperwares and various other containers. “Do you know how much all that liquid weighs?”

Matt protested from where he was bundled up beneath a blanket on the sofa. “I can’t be held accountable for the grandmotherly instinct of Mrs. Yang, Foggy,” he said through stuffed nostrils.

“Maybe if the buck stopped with her, sure,” Foggy allowed, “but how do you explain Mr. Ramos, Mrs. Barstow, Charlie, and I’m forgetting someone…” He opened Matt’s fridge to start storing some of the donated soup, and wasn’t surprised to find it empty. “You know what, don’t answer. They obviously sensed how uniquely awful you are at taking care of yourself. It’s no wonder everyone and their brother wants to mother hen you. What did you even eat this morning?”

“…A granola bar?” Matt brought the blanket up even closer to his chin.

Foggy pinched the bridge of his nose. The rising intonation on that answer gave him serious doubts as to its truthfulness, but he decided to take it at face value if only for the sake of his own sanity. “Okay. Well. Then I’m assuming you’re not going to throw the bowl in my face if I heat you up some of this stuff. Good.”

Matt nodded meekly.

“Also, I’ll be taking my delivery payment in soup, so you might want to make a little room on that couch.”


End file.
